Are You Gay?
by Lirin Sama
Summary: it's graduation time for Soul Reapers, and a new girl in Squad 10 has an interesting question for her captain. and of course once Matsumoto hears this she has to make sure her Captain is asked. ONE-SHOT. mentions of saki


**Disclaimer:** i don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

**Are You Gay?**

"Congratulations new Soul Reapers" Old Man Yama's voice filled the Soul Reaper school's auditorium during the graduation ceremony. "You have all passed your final exams and are now part of the 13 Guard Squad. On the walls around the auditorium are a list of everyone and which squad they have been placed into. Once you find your name and new assignment, someone from that squad will be outside holding a banner with the number waiting to take you to the correct section. Congratulations again."

The room filled with a brief applause before semi silencing once more. Close school mates talk to each other as they all slowly, much to their dislike, made their way over to the lists. And despite having over 100 copies posted around the place it still took forever to get near one.

A young reaper with dirty blond locks tied up in a high ponytail finally got her chance to see the list. Her cautious blue eyes scanned the sheet on the wall searching for her name. But for some reason she paused when she got to Squad 10.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou?" she said to herself. "I wonder..."

The other reapers around her paid no attention to her ramblings. Who would if you had been the class outcast always the smart dreamer that everyone resented cause you didn't need to study like mad like they had too.

After that brief pause she continued down the list. Much to her surprise, she was actually placed in Squad 10 under Captain Hitsugaya. She grinned as she skipped from the building pleased with her placement, after all anything was better then being in Squad 12 with the creepy doctor as he was known in the academy.

Outside she found a female Soul Reaper with a huge bosom and pink scarf over her uniform and her vice captain badge firmly attached her her belt sash. It was Matsumoto that was sent to round up the new reapers and bring them to the Squad 10 base.

The girl smiled since she was the first one there and was able to approach the Matsumoto about her question.

"Excuse me" she softly asked.

Matsumoto looked down at the girl who called to her with a smile. "Ah so you're the first one here, we should have a drink later to celebrate this. I'll fine the best sake in all of the Seireitei."

The girl blushed, not knowing why, but soon shook it off to continue with her question. "That does sound like fun, but I have a question involving the Captain."

"Toushi-kun? Really?" Matsumoto seemed surprised but was eager to hear it.

"Yes. Well I was wondering if..." just then the doors burst open and a loud group of chatty girls emerged.

"You think that..." Matsumoto burst out laughing at the idea. "You'll have to ask Toushi that one your self sweetie. And then afterwards will have our drink."

The girl blushed again and nodded.

**XxXxXx**

After a long wait for all of Squad 10s new recruits to gather, Matsumoto led them to their new home and brought Sora, as the girl had finally introduced herself, to the main building where she knew that the young Captain was doing his paperwork.

"Toushi, I'm back" she called as she opened the door. And just as she figured the big desk was covered in piles of paper and a person with white hair was leaned over a set in the middle looking it over.

"How many times to I have to tell you to either call me Captain Hitsugaya, Captain, or Toushirou. You know I don't really like nicknames" he replied not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Sorry Captain. But I have a new recruit here and she has a question of you" Matsumoto explained. Toushirou immediately looked up to see young Sora standing next to his Vice Captain.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Um well..." she blushed and looked down at her feet. Matsumoto was trying to hold her laughing knowing what was coming.

"Well get on with it, I don't have all day" Toushi barked scaring the new girl.

Her blue eyes looked up into sea green ones with fright. She had heard that Captain Hitsugaya was short tempered she just never realized how much until now.

"Uh maybe I shouldn't. It was nothing important anyway" she turned to leave, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Just say it Sora, sweetie, it won't kill anything" Matsumoto told her with a big smile. "And plus you don't won't to have come all this way for nothing."

Sora looked up into Matsumoto steely blue eyes and somehow found the confidence she needed to ask her question.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, I was wondering" she looked down again and started twirling her foot like a little child before asking something stupid or knowing they were going to get in trouble, "if you might be gay?" the last part was whispered by the white hair youth heard her all the same and ended up dropping his pen and jaw.

"W-where did that come from?" he demanded once his shock wore off.

"Ah, well, I was just looking at your name printed on the papers in the auditorium and noticed that it was spelled Hitsu**gay**a. Gay is right in there."

"And so you thought I was gay?" Toushirou could feel a vain popping in his head. This new kid was already feeling like she would be another Rangiku. The volume in his voice made Sora look up at him with terror.

"M-maybe" she blushed a deep red and looked back down at her foot.

Toushi glared at Rangiku, who had burst out laughing once the new comer asked him. "I take it you had something to do with this?"

"Oh no" she held up her hands. "Little Sora just thought that one on her own. But I did say for her to ask you herself."

"Well, Sora, I can assure you that I am NOT gay even if my name is spelt with it in there. And if that is all you had to ask, then please leave cause I have some paperwork to finish. Rangiku will show you the way back to the dorms."

Sora nodded and turned around with Matsumoto following her. She was still laughing as they walked the non busy corridors of Squad 10s base.

"So time for the party and sake little Sora!" Rangiku cheered as they found their way to Rangiku's room.

Sora felt a sweat drop as she was ushered into the big room where sake bottles lined the walls and tables.

She was happy not to be in Squad 12 with creepy doctor, but Squad 10 seemed to be filled with conflicting personalities, and she was getting that just from meeting Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Matsumoto. It will most definitely make her time here entertaining, if nothing else.

* * *

thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed. please review.


End file.
